


Los Angeles

by sidnihoudini



Series: Fork and Knife [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Roasting, Snugs, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: Outside, the sun is just beginning to set over the Hollywood Hills. It leaves the backyard a deep shade of green, lush looking under the pink and purple sky. On his way out of the kitchen, Seb turns the pool lights on with his elbow, and heads down to the patio where Chris, Mike and Christine are chilling around the firepit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha surprise it's F&K!
> 
> You may remember Mike and Christine from previous events such as Halloween and the Fourth of July.
> 
> If you're enjoying this series, please leave me a comment or come say hay [on tumbls](http://sidnihoudini.tumblr.com).

Seb sticks a bag of chips under his arm, and snags four more beers from the fridge.

Outside, the sun is just beginning to set over the Hollywood Hills. It leaves the backyard a deep shade of green, lush looking under the pink and purple sky. On his way out of the kitchen, Seb turns the pool lights on with his elbow, and heads down to the patio where Chris, Mike and Christine are chilling around the firepit.

“Thanks babe,” Chris says distractedly, interrupting himself when Seb rests the cold base of the bottle against his bare neck.

The reason why Seb took the detour to beertown is the discourse happening around him right now.

Specifically, Chris’s three week old grudge against the flower industry, and the 1-800 service that dicked him over on Valentine’s Day. It’s a conversation Seb wants no part in; in fact, he thought it was pretty funny when that runty little assortment of flowers showed up in Atlanta. They were kind of endearing, in an ugly way.

Seb hands the remaining two beers out, and then flops back into his seat, grinning over at Christine as they clink their bottles together.

“It’s despicable!” Chris bitches at Mike, eyebrows arching all the way up. “A hundred bucks for that - get over yourself.”

Mike, on the other hand, is cracking up, tickled that he can press Chris’s buttons so easily. He’s probably the most efficient person at getting under Chris’s skin. They’ve known one another for so long, all it takes is a few well-timed pokes before Mike is giggling to himself, dizzy with satisfaction at Chris’s response.

When they’re drunk together, they’re even worse. 

“Whatever, dude. Flowers are lame,” Mike cackles. Seb considers coming to Chris’s defense, but before he can say anything, Christine kicks Mike in the calf - pretty hard, by the looks of it - and argues, “They’re romantic!”

“Ow!” Mike laughs, rubbing at his shin and grimacing. “Domestic violence!”

He and Chris go back to bickering about the joint Chris has been meaning to light for the last ten minutes.

“Are you sad you’re not going to Vegas?” Christine asks, kicking her legs up over the arm of her chair.

Seb immediately laughs and replies, “No.”

Mike and Christine rolled into town this morning, because tomorrow, Mike and Chris are going down to Vegas for a bachelor’s party.

For a long time, Seb considered a five hour long football game his idea of hell. It turns out that the only thing he’s less interested in doing is watching ten guys from Massachussetts take on Vegas without any kind of supervision.

Seb is happy to stay here, and float around the pool. And also maybe take a nice day at the spa with Christine.

“If you guys get up to any questionable shit,” Christine says, directing her words over the fire to Mike. “I don’t want to know about it.”

Laughing, Chris finally gets the joint lit, takes a hit, and passes it over to Mike.

“I’m a great influence,” he exclaims, which is not true. Practically every story that involves both Chris and Mike starts with one of them saying “hold my beer.”

Seb smiles and rolls his eyes, and then cracks into the chips while he waits for the weed to come around.

Dodger has been sitting quietly with his bone, but as soon as he hears a food bag crinkling, he comes sniffing around, nosing at Seb’s thigh as Seb leans back and palms a handful of chips into his mouth.

“You can’t have these, buddy,” Seb apologizes through a full mouth, shifting over a little and patting the cushion as an alternative. These chairs aren’t really wide enough to fit two comfortably, but both he and Chris and the dog have made it work before.

It doesn’t take Dodger very long to realize there’s no food to be had. When he does, he runs back to his bone, flips it up into the air, and lets it crash against the patio stone before picking it up again and taking off onto the grass. Seb laughs and brushes his hands together, trying to get rid of the chip salt.

“Thanks,” he smiles, when the joint comes around and Christine holds it out for him to take. In return, he offers up his bag of snacks, and asks, “You want this?”

“Oh yeah, hit me with those,” Christine immediately nods, words getting pinched out as she holds her breath.

They trade items wordlessly, and then Seb leans back and brings the joint up to his lips for a drag.

Chris gets them seriously good weed. Seb inhales deep, and then knots his eyebrows as he holds the smoke in and tilts the joint to the side, considering it.

“This is the purple stuff?” he asks, leaning forward to hand it back to Chris.

He doesn’t know a whole lot about weed - other than that he likes to smoke it - but he has listened to Chris go on and on about it a time or two over the years.

“Sure is,” Chris nods, taking a thoughtful looking puff before he looks over and asks, “Like it?”

Seb nods and reaches for another handful of chips from the bag that is now stationed on the floor between he and Christine’s chairs. He’s already a little stoned, actually. 

“It’s good,” he says through crunching a chip.

Chris takes another hit and then stands up, saying, “Here,” as he angles his hips towards the house and hands the joint back to Seb.

“Oh I see how it is,” Mike jokes, cracking up when Chris gives him the finger and heads into the house.

Laughing, Seb watches Chris’s shoulders disappear around the corner and then asks, “What time's your flight tomorrow?”

“Not until the afternoon,” Mike replies, stretching out with his feet towards the fire and both hands on top of his head. “I think Chris said the car comes at one.”

One isn’t bad - that definitely leaves enough time to sleep in a little. Maybe get a snug on.

“Nice,” Seb grins, stretching forward with one arm to pass the joint back over to Mike.

The outdoor speakers come to life, a slow fade-in of what Seb immediately identifies as Chris’s usual backyard boners playlist. Soon after, Chris comes back through the kitchen doors, with Dodger trailing behind him and their weed tupperware in both hands.

Seb, stoned and happy, stretches one arm out automatically, and palms the side of Chris’s hip when he gets close enough. 

“I read something online,” Chris starts, talking to the group at large as he hands the weed tupperware off to Seb, and then takes a quick step forward to accept the joint back from Christine, “It said there are twelve thousand - maybe it was twelve hundred. Let’s say 2200. Anyway, this article said there are 2200 dispensaries in LA.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Mike replies, shaking his head.

With a laugh, Seb cracks the tupperware open on his lap, and starts rummaging through.

There are about 5000 rolling papers in here, a few different strains, and a couple of joints that Chris made last night. Seb likes reading the names and smelling the smells. Weed was always behind other, more fun substances when he was a New York party kid, but the smell big time reminds him of Chris now and he kind of loves that.

“I’m not giving you any looks!” Chris exclaims, scandalized as he holds the joint - which has now fully gone out - in one hand, and holds one finger on the other up at Mike to say, “You know the best weed is here. You know it. Don’t you give ME that look!”

“Hey,” Seb laughs, putting the tupperware lid back on as he nods down at Chris’s hand. “You want a lighter?”

Chris looks confused for a second, and then follows Seb’s eye line down to the burnt out joint.

“Toooooo busy talking,” Mike teases, handing over his lighter.

Beside Seb, Christine laughs and offers an, “Aww.”

~

Mike and Christine went to In-N-Out before rolling up to Chris’s place a few hours ago, but nobody turns down the offer of more food.

“I’ll get pizza,” Seb agrees, hauling himself out of the chair.

It doesn’t take very long to find a pizza place and call in a delivery order. He’s lost a few pounds over the last month, it wouldn’t be unreasonable to eat an entire pizza to himself. After contemplating it, Seb’s stoned brain settles on ordering three - just in case - and then he checks his Instagram real quick, since he’s basically there already.

He’s been scrolling for a few minutes when Chris sneaks into the kitchen looking awfully proud of himself.

“What are you up to,” Seb laughs, as Chris dips close and wraps both arms around Seb’s shoulders, walking them backwards and not stopping until Seb bumps ass-first into the counter.

Chris says, “Nothing,” and then moves in for a kiss, one hand grabbing Seb’s butt a little as he does.

Grinning despite the press of Chris’s lips against his, Seb makes a noise as Chris maneuvers him, fingers on Seb’s jaw as they kiss again, this one particularly deep and satisfying. When Chris pulls back a little and noses down to Seb’s ear, Seb tilts his head to the side and says, “I got pizza. They said it’ll be an hour.”

“Mmm,” Chris agrees, sucking a little where Seb’s neck meets his shoulder.

As Chris pops back up for another kiss on the mouth, Seb accepts it, then laughs and asks, “Where is everyone?”

“Still outside,” Chris replies, rubbing Seb’s shoulder. “I’m getting more snacks.”

“Snack pack,” Seb offers, alongside a grab to Chris’s boob. “That seems like a lie.”

“It’s not a lie!” Chris lies, though he does break away from Seb long enough to look over at the cupboards, where snacks are definitely waiting behind closed doors.

With a laugh, Seb lets go, and gives Chris a smack to the ass before he heads back outside.

When Seb gets close to the firepit, Christine teases, “Eww, we thought you guys were doing it.”

“What are you talking about,” Seb grins, sitting back down, “I’m the picture of innocence.”

Christine laughs and gives him a, “Yeah right,” as Chris trails out after Seb with a bag of snacks in each hand.

“I got plain, and I got barbeque,” he announces, throwing one flavor of chip at Mike, and keeping the other for himself. “And Seb ordered pizza.”

“I did,” Seb confirms, settling back with his beer as he watches Chris. “Hey pal, send some of those my way.”

Chris sits down on the foot rest between Seb’s knees instead, and cracks the bag open.

“Are you guys staying until Saturday?” he asks, settling back against Seb’s thigh as he navigates an actual potato sized chip into his mouth in one piece. 

Still working on the original bag, Christine shakes her head and replies, “Just Friday. I got work on Monday!”

“Gotcha,” Chris nods, leaning back a little harder and almost falling in the gap between Seb’s legs. He kicks one foot out for balance, and rights himself with a, “Whoa.”

“Hey,” Seb complains, when the chip bag jerks out of his reach.

Laughing, Chris shuffles back a little more and then hands the bag back over his shoulder for safe keeping. Seb accepts it without hesitation, and leans to the side, resting one elbow against the armrest as he tries to see around Chris’s gigantic head.

“I hate weddings,” Chris frowns, stretching to get his beer.

That makes Seb laugh, mostly because it’s the biggest lie he’s heard tonight. Someone had 27 Dresses in their Netflix queue, and it wasn’t Seb.

“Always the bridesmaid, never the bride,” Mike says.

Cackling a little despite himself, Chris tips his beer back, and drains the neck.

“That is true,” Seb agrees, smiling and nodding as he sneaks one hand up the back of Chris’s shirt to pet him. Chris is warm and Seb is stoned and it feels good.

Content, at least until the food gets here, Seb leaves his hand on Chris’s bare side, and leans forward to rest his chin on Chris’s shoulder as he stares at the fire. The four of them talk about nothing in particular - work, summer plans, a little about the wedding that will follow this week’s bachelor party - until the gate buzzer rings.

Chris gets up to let the delivery guy in, leaving Seb’s warm hand behind, and, five minutes later, they’re flipping open pizza boxes on the patio table.

~

Mike and Christine are still three hours ahead, so they retire to the guest house first.

“Don’t come looking for me,” MIke jokes, finishing his beer even as he walks away. “You won’t like what you see.”

With a laugh, Seb waves them both goodnight, and then turns back to the fire.

“Look at this doll,” Chris cackles, getting up from his chair and crossing over to Seb’s. Seb barely has enough time to squeeze his ass to the side before Chris is flopping in beside him, making a face when he bangs his elbow on the metal arm rest.

Seb takes Chris’s phone as Chris rubs his funny bone, and laughs at the stupid animal video up on the screen.

“Dummy,” he says fondly, giving Chris his phone back and also creeping one hand around to help rub his elbow. “You forgot your beer.”

“Empty,” Chris explains, leaning his face into Seb’s chest and settling in.

They hang out there, watching stupid videos with the sound off, until Seb makes a noise and stretches, reaching one arm all the way out to hopefully snag the ash tray. Luckily he’s just close enough, and manages to pull it over with one finger.

“Thanks babe,” Chris says automatically, after Seb has retrieved and lit the half a joint they have left. He rests it against Chris’s bottom lip as Chris adds, “This thing about giraffes is nuts.”

“Hmm,” Seb agrees, not really listening as he brushes his fingers through Chris’s hair.

“Four stomachs,” Chris continues, shaking his head.

They share the last of the joint while the fire peters out. Then they’re just sitting there, super baked and sitting in the almost dark.

Seb is looking up at the sky, and is just about to tell Chris how bright the stars look for once, when Chris beats him to it and says, thoughtful, “You know that’s funny, worms are kind of the same. No eyes, though.”

“What?” Seb asks, pulling his head away and making a face. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“It is!” Chris promises, and really Seb should believe him, because he’s the one who spends all day reading articles he finds on Twitter and Reddit, but that seems - incorrect. Chris raises his eyebrows and looks back at his phone seriously, saying, “It’s the truth, Seb.”

Frowning, Seb asks, “Why would a worm need four stomachs?”

Chris reaches to ash their joint, and then shakes his head and specifies, “Five hearts.”

“Five hearts! Babe! Five hearts is not four stomachs,” Seb laughs, pulling himself back even more so he can really give Chris a look. “Why do they need five hearts!”

“I don’t know!” Chris exclaims, handing the very last of the joint back. “Maybe for when they get split in half?”

That really tickles Seb. He cracks up, eyebrows raising, and asks, “Who’s splitting worms in half!! I want some proof. I need answers.”

“Fine! Fine,” Chris agrees, holding one hand out dramatically as he opens up a fresh tab on his phone with the other. As he types, he carefully narrates, “How… many… hearts do… worms… have.”

“I gotta see this,” Seb laughs some more, almost burning the sides of his fingers as he takes the last drag and then stretches back across to sit the roach in the ash tray. Looking back over his shoulder, he asks, “What’s it say?”

After a moment of silence, Chris comes back with the answers Seb is looking for.

“See! Facts,” Chris says earnestly, pointing at the screen of his phone with one serious finger.

“That is wild,” Seb laughs, “Five hearts and nobody to love!”

Cracking up, Chris raises his eyebrows and says, “I told you!” before stealing Seb’s beer to drain the last mouthful.

“Hey!” Seb exclaims, even though he wasn’t gonna drink it. “Hands off, buddy.”

“Hands on,” Chris cackles, unable to think fast enough to set the bottle down before he comes at Seb with one hand, grabbing a handful of boob and then his side.

Seb laughs and smacks him away, and then cracks up even more when Chris jumps up and almost trips backwards over the foot stool.

~

Ten minutes later, they’re slowly making their way to bed.

“I feel like I should sleep with pants,” Chris says, offering a wary eye towards their closed bedroom door. “Just in case.”

Seb laughs tiredly and kicks out of his jeans, says, “That’s never gonna happen.”

“I could try!” Chris exclaims, defending himself.

They both know if he doesn’t get himself out of them before he even falls asleep, he would sometime in the middle of the night. Sending a ‘sure, pal’ look over to the other side of the bed, Seb reaches a hand up to scratch his chest.

“Well, whatever you’re gonna do, do it over here,” he says, startling himself with a surprise yawn. “I’m tired.”

Chris ends up naked, which Seb knew would happen, but he very delicately folds a pair of sweatpants and leaves them for himself at the foot of the bed, just in case Mike or Christine make some kind of rogue upstairs appearance in the night or morning.

“Good plan,” Seb yawns again, weed buzz hazing into a sleepy cloud as he tucks himself in. He settles cheek first into his pillow, and then stretches one arm out towards Chris, saying, “Now me.”

After hitting the rest of the lights and remembering to plug in his phone, Chris gets into bed and snugs right up, face going mouth first into Seb’s throat as both hands go down to his butt.

“I’m sleepy,” Seb laughs, trying to tuck his chin in so he can look down at Chris. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Chris lies against the dip between Seb’s collar bones. He’s definitely up to something. Seb waits for a minute, bringing one arm up to flop around Chris’s shoulders anyways, and then laughs again when Chris pulls him closer by the back of his thighs, and admits, “I’m up to something.”

“I figured,” Seb yawns, groaning a little when Chris grabs at either side of his butt. Chris is handsy when he’s stoned - always - and it has backfired a time or two, but usually it just leads to this. Seb rubs his eye with the hand not on Chris’s back, and says, “I’m not doing anything fancy.”

“Okay,” Chris manages, already getting himself riled up if the way he’s breathing all short and hot against Seb’s chest is any indication.

They lay there for a minute, while Chris alternates between kissing warm at Seb’s throat and rubbing his dick up against the jut of Seb’s hip, until Seb uses the arm around Chris’s shoulders to give him a gentle push downwards.

He laughs when Chris gets the picture instantly, saying, “Alright, yeah,” as he starts moving, kissing down Seb’s torso as he goes.

Seb is not gonna fall asleep just yet, but he is relaxed and especially happy with himself. He leans back into the pillow, getting comfortable, and bites his bottom lip when Chris hits a particularly sensitive spot on the inside of his thigh.

His eyes close on their own when Chris starts sucking his dick. He groans a little, rolling his hips up off the bed, mostly because he likes the way Chris pushes them back down. Chris squeezes Seb’s hips fondly and then starts moving his hands, sliding them up Seb’s sides to his ribcage and back down again.

One time when Chris’s hands come up, Seb holds onto one of them, and uses it for leverage to roll his hips forward. He gets a surprised yet happy noise around his dick from Chris in return.

He’s half expecting Chris to flip him over and go to town after that, but Chris never does. Just feels him up and sucks his dick until Seb is the one panting and starting to make little muscle jerks because he can’t control himself.

“Babe,” he finally breathes, moving one hand down until his fingers bump into the shell of Chris’s ear.

At the warning, Chris makes a noise but stays steady, jerking his hand a little faster and tighter around the parts of Seb’s dick that don’t fit into his mouth.

Jesus, Seb is gonna come. He props himself up on one elbow, unable to stop himself from panting as he runs his fingers through Chris’s hair and watches Chris palm his thighs and grab his hips and suck his cock. When he does come, he curls up tighter, hips jerking and stomach muscles flexing as Chris holds him down and swallows.

“Chris,” Seb manages, hanging out folded in half for a minute, breathing heavy against the back of Chris’s head.

Chris gives him a content, “Mmm,” in return but doesn’t say much else as Seb uncurls the fingers from the nape of his neck and flops back against the mattress.

His hips twitch when Chris shifts and gives him a kiss right at the base of his dick. Chris hangs out down there for a minute, resting with his cheek on Seb’s thigh and one hand still on his butt, until Seb is dangerously close to falling asleep from the combination of weed and bonetown.

“Come back up,” Seb manages, rousing himself by kicking at Chris with his heel and tugging on his arm.

It takes a minute for Chris to move, but he rolls over onto his knees and crawls back up Seb’s body, pausing to drop in for a kiss when they’re face to face.

Seb gets an arm around Chris’s back again and rolls them to the side, so Chris lands flat with both legs flopped open. He doesn’t fight it, but he does reach for Seb’s face with his hand, tugging Seb closer by the back of the neck until they can kiss again.

Eyes drifting closed, Seb kisses back sleepily, but then pulls away to suck his way down Chris’s jaw. He mouths right where Chris’s beard meets his ear as he wraps one hand around Chris’s dick.

“Ahh,” Chris breathes, opening his legs wider and laughing a little bit, “An old fashioned.”

That makes Seb laugh, too, mouth opening in a smile against the side of Chris’s face.

It doesn’t take long before Seb is groaning softly, and tucking his nose into the spot at the back of Chris’s ear when he feels how hard Chris’s dick is. Seb rubs him to start off with, and then goes back to sucking at Chris’s neck as Chris makes soft noises and pumps up into Seb’s hand.

“Mmm,” Chris breathes, one hand back to feeling up Seb’s lower back and butt. “Baby.”

Seb rubs his thumb up and down the length of Chris’s dick first, keeping it slow and steady, and then uses his whole hand until both of Chris’s are useless. Chris clearly doesn’t know what to do with either of them, as one hand spasms against his stomach, and the other digs into Seb’s shoulder blade.

Because he knows Chris is about to come everywhere, Seb can’t help himself from taking the opportunity to duck down and mouth at Chris’s nipple a bit, pec muscle jerking in surprise when Seb slides his tongue against it and sucks a wet kiss there.

He alternates between kissing Chris’s jaw and bending down to get at his nipple.

Chris comes all over himself shortly after with a stupid groan. Seb watches his face, and then his stomach muscles as they shiver and flex. He ends up resting his hand over Seb’s, still wrapped around his dick, purely out of habit.

“Babe,” he says after, out of breath.

Still tired but also proud of himself, Seb grins and reaches for yesterday’s t-shirt. It’s nothing fancy, so he tosses it on Chris’s stomach for clean-up, and laughs when the fabric landing against Chris’s dick makes him jerk and swear again.

“Ugh,” Chris pants, clearly having a hard time as he wipes the come off his abs.

“Get rid of that,” Seb complains, kicking the dirty t-shirt off the sheets when Chris gives up and gives it a lazy toss back down to the foot of the bed.

Once that’s dealt with, Seb tugs the blankets up over his shoulder and wiggles himself back under Chris’s arm, which is actually gross and sweaty but also the only place he wants to be.

Chris is still breathing funny, but manages to pull himself together long enough to situate himself, snugging up behind Seb with one arm under him and one arm over him.

“Night doll,” he says, tucking his nose into the hair at the back of Seb’s head to press a kiss against his skull.

Seb manages to get a semi-audible, “Mmm,” back, and then brings Chris’s hand up to his mouth so he can press a kiss to his thumb in return.

**Author's Note:**

> selections from chris's backyard boners playlist:
> 
> * praise you - fatboy slim  
> * bump n grind - r kelly  
> * where's your head at - basement jaxx  
> * i get around - 2pac  
> * brimful of asha - cornershop  
> * i see you baby - groove armada


End file.
